Autobot Jetfire Autobot Jetstorm
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The jet-twins are arrived to Earth and they're facing their new life with friendship, love and laughter. Until one thing that changed them at all. Jetfire/OC, Jetstorm/OC, Jetfire/Jetstorm.
1. Prologue

**Autobot Jetfire Autobot Jetstorm  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Requested fics. This is not the sequel of ZERO GRAVITY. Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Admitter: English is not my first language and I've a Beta and I've do the best and I got the highest marks for English in my school so please don't tell me that my writing is very bad, okay?**

At any outer space...  
there are two jets are flying across the meteors and planets and stars to go to somewhere. Jetfire and Jetstorm are stop suddenly, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Brother, are you sure that we need to go to Earth?" asked Jetfire.  
"I think yes. As we have one task that commander want both of us go there and..." said Jetstorm. Jetfire is looking after something.  
"Brother, are you hear what does I said? You're look lost of focus!" scolded Jetstorm.  
"Brother, what the thing that will hit us?" scolded Jetfire, calling his twin.  
"Oh, no! That's a ..."  
"METEOR RAIN!!!" they're screaming as they're see lots of meteor rain but it's too late. There is one big meteor rock hitting both of them thus they're offline suddenly and crashing down to Earth.

* * *

Hour 1500, Detroit.  
Bumblebee and Sari are in their way to the park for one carnival that held there. When they're arrive there, the yellow car is transforming into robot mode.  
"Okay, where are we should go, Sari?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe...the corner of the park. I heard that is one musical performance which the entrance is free," said Sari.  
"Well...we go there. I can't wait for my breakdance session!" Then, both of them are walking to that place. Suddenly...  
There is two crashes hitting down in front of them thus they're shocked. When they're rushing there, they're see Jetfire and Jetstorm are fainted on the ground.  
"Bumblebee, what are this?" asked Sari.  
"I don't know..maybe they're an Autobot," said Bumblebee.  
"But why are they become like this? We need to call the others hurry!"  
Then, Bumblebee is calling all the Autobots which they're in Autobot base. Optimus Prime answering it.  
"Bossbot, there are two Autobots fell down here. They're at the park," said Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, you need to keep after them. They're the Autobots which they're arrive here as Ultra Magnus commanded them here. We need them alive," said Optims Prime.  
"But they're injured..."  
"They're injured? Okay, we arrive there in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere,"  
Their call ended. Optimus Prime calling the others and telling them what was happen. Then, they're transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting the base hurrily.  
A few minutes later, they're arrive at the scene, transforming into the robot mode. Ratchet is rushing toward the jet-twins and checking them whether they're still online or not.  
"They're in critical condition. We need to take them back to the base," said Ratchet.  
"Allright, team. We need to take this Autobots back to the base. Bumblebee, Sari, postpone your way to the park. Their life are important," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay, bossbot. I think they're in big trouble.." sighed Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, they're need our help as they're arrived here," said Sari.

* * *

Hour 1700, Autobot base.  
Jetfire and Jetstorm are wake up slowly. They're feel they're in unknown place.  
"Brother, where are we?" asked Jetfire, weaker.  
"I don't know, brother. Maybe we're on Earth," said Jetstorm, weaker.  
"Both of you kids are right. You're on Earth," said Ratchet.  
"Hey, brother. Who's talking there?" asked Jetfire.  
Then, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Optimus Prime are looking over them.  
"Are both of you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You're talking to us, right?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Of course Prime is talking to you," said Prowl.  
"Maybe both of you have reached the 'cool' level, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"Hey, what the 'dig' mean? We haven't heard it yet," asked Jetstorm. That makes Jazz straching his head.  
"Okay, you jet-twins. From now, you can stay here and follow any task that you get, you understand?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Sir, yes, sir!" replied both of them, they're standing up and salute to the Autobot leader.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait....Listen here, Optimus. Those jet-twins are in my order, so you don't need to command them," said Sentinel Prime.  
"But our commander asking me for commanding both," said Optimus Prime. They're fighting each other.  
That scene makes the jet-twin are fighting each other.  
Prowl and Jazz are trying to stop that two Prime from keep fighting as they're need to stop that jet-twin fight.  
At the same time, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari and Blurr are rushing there and...  
"STOP FIGHTING!" screamed Sari, that scene become calm for a while.  
"Sari, why are you come here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Then, Jetfire and Jetstorm are rushing to her and.." Listen here, human. They're fighting for us," said Jetstorm.  
"Hey, I'm actually saying that!' said Jetfire.  
"I'm actually saying that, brother!" That jet-twin are fighting once again and Sari stopping them.  
"Okay, I know that you're come to Earth for one task but you need to follow any order that you need to do. That's all,' said Sari.  
"Yeah, you're right, even you're sucks. This Prime is not supposed to be the leader of the jet-twins, right?" said Sentinel Prime.  
"I'm not talking to you, Sentinel. I'm talking to Optimus,"  
That scene makes Bumblebee laughing to Sentinel Prime. Then, Prowl beating him.  
"Okay, okay, if you want Optimus become your leader, it's okay. But you'll be regret one day. I promise!" Then, Sentinel Prime is lefting them at all.  
"Just ignore him, Prime. He always to be like that," said Ratchet, when he see Optimus Prime walking after him."  
Optimus Prime stops his move, walking to the jet-twins.  
"Allright, as Ultra Magnus commanded me for training both of you here, but I need..something that I need to.." said Optimus Prime.  
"To call us?" asked Jetfire.  
"Yeah, to call you. What's your name?"  
"Sir, My name is Jetfire. I'm an Autobot," said Jetfire, salute to him.  
"Sir, My name is Jetstorm, I'm an Autobot," said Jetstorm, also salute to him.  
"Why are you having the wierd name? One called** Jack Buyer**, and one called **Jack Strong**, what are funny are they.." said Bumblebee, chuckled.  
"Bumblebee, stop laughing. I think you need to ask Ratchet for repair your audio case after this," said Optimus Prime.  
That scenes makes Bulkhead laughing. "Bumblebee, maybe you need Sari's cotton bud for repairing your audio case,"  
"Euu..that's bad thing, right, Bulkhead?' asked Sari.  
"Can you not to talk nonsense thing here?" scolded Bumblebee.  
"Don't to be like that, Bumblebee. They're just joking to you, right, brother?" asked Jetfire.  
"Yeah, they're nice to you," said Jetstorm, teasing the bee.

* * *

Since after that, Jetfire and Jetstorm are having their new life in Earth with the Autobots, such as Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz, Prowl, Blurr.. sometimes, they're having their training session for fighting against the Decepticons with Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Prowl... and sometimes, they're like to tease Ratchet when he is fixing the machine...  
And not forget, they're also nice with Sari. As she is only human among them, she guiding them for being the good bots for all humans also showing any interesting earth culture to them. The jet-twins are really nice to all Autobots and humans on Earth. They're like earth culture. Finally, they're really understand of their role as the Autobots on Earth. Every morning, they're flying up to the sky, to see every nice scene of Detroit city. Then, they're return to the base for get the lesson from their commander until evening. In the evening, they're playing any earth games such as football with their Autobot friends. At night, they're spending their time altogether in their specialised room and share their experience that they got all the day...

Until one day....

Jetfire and Jetstorm are sleeping. Optimus Prime is walking toward them.  
"Jetfire, Jetstorm, you're too late for your work! So, get up!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"Hey, why are you waking us up? Brother, wake up.." said Jetfire, trying to wake his twin up.  
"Are you still sleeping? It's 9.00 AM. You need to make an 'air-patrol' today,"  
"What?" asked Jetstorm, then he looking to the watch at the wall. Both of the jet-twin are shocked, thus they're running out from the base, transforming into the jet mode and flying away.  
Optimus Prime looks very dissapointed of their room condition, keep their room in tidy.

At outdoor in Detroit city  
The jet-twins are flying through the sky to get their work as they need to protect the city from the Decepticons.  
"Brother, why are we need to get this way? Do we have something that we need to do?" asked Jetfire.  
"Why are you say like that? Are we.." said Jetstorm.  
"This is all your fault! You're not supposed to accept that offer to go to Earth!"  
"What? You're should be blamed, do you?"  
They're fighting in robot mode until hey're falling down to the ground. There are two ladies are shocked and get themselves away from the scene. The jet-twins are still fighting and they're not noticed that that ladies are looking over them.  
"Hey, why are you fighting? Are you don't be shame with us?" scolded the first lady."  
"Hey, brother. Look, what the cute ladies," said Jetstorm."  
"Mind their own business, brother," said Jetfire.  
"Hello," said that lady again, her name is Siska, then she walking to Jetstorm and..." Listen here, robots. We're not supposed to be like this but we're hate fighting robots!"  
"What? If you hate us, two words for you..GET LOST!" said Jetfire, then the jet-twins are laughing them. Then, the second lady, her name is Alya walking to them and..." Why are you so rude with ladies like us? We're very hate you!"  
"Oh, no, brother! We're hurted two ladies," said Jetfire.  
"Excuse me..ladies.." said Jetstorm, then he laying down his hand to Siska. "My name is Jetstorm, what is your name?"  
"My name is Siska and she is Alya, my sister," said Siska, then she walking to his hand, and Jetstorm gets her up. While Alya is sulked of Jetfire and otherwise..  
"Brother, why are you not greet Alya?" asked Jetstorm.  
I don't want to greet with her, brother, She's sucks," said Jetfire.  
"Brother, we're need to greet with all humans here. They're nice,"  
"Okay..brother...I'm surrender,"  
"Alya, be nice with Jetfire, okay?" said Siska."  
"Okay, sis.." sighed Alya.  
Then, Jetfire is laying his hand down to Alya and she forced to walking to him.  
"Okay, that's what we call 'friendship'," said Jetstorm.  
"You say what?" said Jetfire.

That night, at Autobot base...  
"Brother, why are you look very different now?" asked Jetfire. Jetstorm mutes for a while.  
"Ha...you're in love with Siska, right?" said him again.  
"Hey, please, brother. I'm not in love with her," said Jetstorm, then he smiling.  
"You're smiling, brother! You cheated me!" Then, the jet-twins are teasing each other.

* * *

A few days later..  
Siska and Alya are window-shopping in one mall in Detroit city. They're buying lots of thing sthere. But..Siska looks very excited with fashionable clothes and elegant jewelleries thus make Alya feels frusted of her for accompany after her to spend their time together.  
"Hey, Alya! Why are you looking very sad? Get my bags now!" said Siska.  
"Are you blind as I bring my bags too?" said Alya.  
"You're just buy a yogurt and fresh apple and you don't want to help your own sister?"  
"Allright, Siska..but this time, okay?"  
"Okay, I'm promise,"  
Then, they're walking out from the shopping complex and get after their car...I mean, their father's car that they're borrowed that morning. Siska is holding her red umbrella and get herself from hot sunshine while Alya is forced to bring lots of paperbags that her sister brought. Suddenly...  
"Alya, where is our car?!" scolded Siska.  
"I don't know, Siska. You're drove that car, right?" said Alya.  
"Whether you know or not, but who stole our dad's car? We'll die after this! And what are we want to answer dad's question if.."  
"Siska, is that our dad's car?"  
"And who's there?"  
Actually, they're see Jetfire and Jetstorm are throwing that car, like playing volley-ball, they're throwing and catching it each other until... Jetstorm thorwng that car to far thus Jetfire unable to catch it thus it fall down to the ground, it's ruined in flash! That two ladies are screaming and crying and.." Hey, robots! You need to refund this car!"  
"What? Refund?" The jet-twins are staring each other, then laughing them. "GET LOST! we're not responsible for this!"  
That makes taht ladies mad of them thus they're screaming.."HELP! HELP! THERE ARE TWO BOTS WHO WANT TO RAPE US! HELP! HELP!"'

That scene makes the security guard running after the jet-twins thus they're transforming into jet mode and flying away. Unfortunately, lots of citizens are looking that scene running after them, the jet-twins are still get themselves away from lots of crowd humans behind. The jet-twins are flying..flying...flying....until they're landing on one building as they're almost run out of fuel, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Brother, until when we'll going like this?" asked Jetfire.  
"I don't know, brother. Maybe we need to hide ourselves..." said Jetstorm, but they're shocked when they're see a few of humans are entering that building and arrive at the top floor of that building. The jet-twins are walking backward slowly but...they're don't have any way to escape....

* * *

That night, at Autobot base...  
"What the big shame! Are you don't know that your behaviour recently had make the Autobots been hummiliated to all humans there?!" scolded Optimus Prime.  
"We're just playing the game. Is that wrong?" asked Jetfire.  
"Playing the game? Game of what? Making trouble?" asked Prowl.  
"Well...what we've done..." said Jetstorm.

At the same time, at the ladies' house...  
"I don't care if you want to get youraself together but you're not supposed to use your dad's car for that purpose!" scolded their mom, Mrs Rika.  
"That's enough, dear..that thing had been happend. What are we would do now?" asked their father, Mr Arif.  
"But if they're not used your car, they're not going like this!"

Back to Autobot base..  
"Do you know that we're as the Autobots not supposed to make a fuss as the Decpeticons do?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We're understood.." said Jetfire... "But brother did it!"  
"Hey, you're planned of this!" scolded Jetstorm.  
"You did it!"  
'You did it!"  
"You did it!"  
"Enough, you kids!" scolded Ratchet. The jet-twins mutes for a while. "Can you solve this problem properly?"  
"Not.." said both of them.

Back to the ladies.."  
"Mom, actually, we're just want to borrow dad's car, but we don't know that robots teased us like that," said Alya.  
"Starts now, both of you need to be in this house, don't go anywhere until the school holiday is over," scolded Mrs Rika.  
"This is your fault!" sighed Siska.  
"But we're just get the popularity, right, Alya?" said her again.  
"Popularity? Maybe.." said Alya.  
"Keep dreaming, girls!" scolded their mom.  
"Mom, we're want to get our dinner, can't we?" asked Alya.  
"Do you want to get yourself free once again?"  
"No, mom, We want to get the dinner ready," said Siska.  
That ladies are walking away from their mom and rushing to the kitchen.

Back to Autobot base..  
"Listen here, Optimus. Starts from now, let me to keep after this bots, you just keep after yours," said Sentinel Prime.  
"You're should not to be like this, Sentinel," said Optimus Prime.  
"Hey, are you want to ignore my order? You know who you are?"  
"But they're dislike to.."  
"Optimus! Sentinel! Stop arguing!" scolded Sari suddenly.  
All of the bots are mute for a while.  
"Okay...Jetfire, Jetstorm, from now, you don't need to be in one mission. You'll be seperated," said Optimus Prime.  
"What? No, you can't do that, Prime! My brother is everything! Everything!" said Jetfire, crying.  
"Yeah, Prime. My brother is everything for me too," said Jetstorm, crying.  
"Prime, what are we want to do now?" asked Prowl.  
Optimus Prime is thinking of something. "Allright, jet-twins. I thnk you need to be careful with your behaviour after this. Never repeat that scene again,"  
"Really? Thanks, Prime! You're our idol!" screamed the jet-twins, hugging Optimus Prime tightly. Then, they're running out from that room.  
"Why are you let them be,? They're become very worst after this," said Ratchet.  
"They're seems like a human. They're need brother's love for life," said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah..I think I need my own brother or sister, right, big guy?" asked Sari.  
"Hello, am I not enough to you?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Brother's love? Crazy! I wanna it some!" said Jazz.

* * *

A few days later...  
Jetfire and Jetstorm are having their free-time at one fruit orchard not far from Detroit city. Jetfire is hanging on the tree while Jetstorm is laying on the ground.  
"Brother, can't we get ourselves to keep after this orchard? This is very interesting place," said Jetfire.  
"Are you want us to be scolded with the bots again?" asked Jetstorm.  
"No, but I'm just suggesting,"  
At the same time, Alya and Siska are hiding somewhere, Siska is holding the catapult.  
"Previously, their day...today is our day...." said Siska.  
"Are we not getting too much?" asked Alya.  
"We are just to take a revenge to them for hummiliated us in public, you know?"  
"Okay..."  
While Siska is getting one stone and ready to shoot the jet-twins with that catapult, Alya see something is creeping over her legs. She see an red ant bites her leg thus she screaming loudly, pushing Siska down to the ground thus make the stone that Siska shot for target to one....  
"You again? Hey, why are you come here? " asked Jetstorm.  
"Are you want to apology to us?" asked Jetfire.  
"Listen here, robots. We don't want to apology, but we want to take a revenge to both of you. You see this?" scolded Siska, holding the catapult.  
"Siska, I think something will happen to us," said Alya.  
"I know. The jet-twins want to tease us once again," said Siska.  
"Hey, girls! What the flying thing behind you?" asked Jetfire.  
When Alya and Siska are looking backward, they're see lots of bees flying toward them thus they're running. Actually, the stone that Siska shot targetted into one bee-hives which it hang on the tree thus it fell down to the ground. They're running, escaping themselves. Jetstorm is transforming into jet mode, flying away but...  
"Brother, help...help..." said Jetfire...when he want to run away from the bees, he fell into one big hole thus he cannot escape. That's nothing that we can do as he looks very weak.  
"Brother, wait for me. I'm coming!" screamed Jetstorm, thus he transforming into robot mode, and trying to save his twin unfortunately he had been stung by the bees thus he falling down to that hole and trying to keep his twin from keep being stung by the bees. They're screaming in pain.

* * *

A few hours later..  
Jetfire and Jetstorm are online. They're wake up slowly and trying to walk out from their room. But..  
"Brother, that ladies. They're coming," said Jetstorm.  
"Okay, pretend to be sick," said Jetfire, then they're get themselves in each bed and trying to moan in pain.  
When Alya and Siska are walking there...  
"Jetstorm, what happen to you? Oh..poor you.." said Siska, hugging Jetstorm.  
"Ouch! That's hurts!" sighed Jetstorm.  
"You're hurt? I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you,"  
"Really, Siska? I'll forgive you.."  
"Jetstorm, you said that you want to forgive us for what we've done to you and your twin?"  
"Yes..." "Because I'm very love you..."  
"I know that you'll become like this," said Alya. "Are you want to cheat us once again?"  
"No, but.. I.." said Jetstorm.  
"This is all your fault! If both of you not shot that bee-hives, we're not getting like this! See? We're almost run out of oils!" scolded Jetfire, showing every scars in him.  
"So, why are you get yourself in ketchup sauce?" asked Siska, then she throwing the bouquet of flower to Jetstorm.  
"Both of you are liars!" scolded that ladies, lefting the jet-twins.  
"Hey, why are you run away from us? Come back to us!" screaming the jet-twins, wake up from their bed and running after them.  
"You're liars! How are the robots like you bleeding in 'ketchup sauce' as you're said you're run out of oil?"  
"We're just practicing...as we want to know whether you love us or..."  
That sentences makes the ladies are mad of them thus they're trying to tease the jet-twins.

* * *

Since after that, Jetfire and Jetstorm are in love with Alya and Siska respectively. They're having their love-date until they're decide to get marry.

Jetstorm/Siska. They're in one park in the center of Detroit city.  
"You want to get marry with me?" asked Siska.  
"Yeah, you're so sweet...and too pretty for me," said Jetstorm.  
"If you want me as your wife, I have one condition,"  
"Say it,"  
"You need to say to me 'I love you' now,"  
"If don't?"  
"I'll get marry with another man. They're really waiting for me,"  
'Okay..." Then, Jetstorm is kissing Siska. "I love you,"  
"Okay, I accept your proposal. I love you too," Siska is replying his kiss.

Jetfire/Alya. They're dating in one silent place, maybe at the camp-site with the waterfall.  
"Jetfire, I want to ask you something," said Alya.  
"Ask me what do you want," said Jetfire.  
"Jetfire, why are you like me?"  
"Because...you're so beautiful...and sometimes you're too caring to me,'  
"But I'm never care to you,"  
"Just now. But we 're getting marry..."  
Jetfire is teasing Alya and she replying it.  
"Don't be like this, Jetfire. We're haven't get marry yet,"  
"Okay.... I stop it,"  
Jetfire stops teasing Alya.  
"I love you, my girl," said Jetfire, then he take her up to him and hugging her.  
"I love you too, Jetfire," said Alya.

"Brother! Brother!" said Jetfire.  
"Why are you disturbing me to have a date with Siska?" scolded Jetstorm.  
"I know that, brother. You're love-drunk with her,"  
"Hehehe...Siska..."  
"Stop it, brother. Don't be too much,"  
Then, Jetstorm is grabbing his twin and trying to kiss him,.  
"Brother, what are you doing? Stop it! Stop!" screamed Jetfire.

* * *

And then, Jetfire and Jetstorm are having their happy-time with their lovers, following the Autobots which they're need to prepare the wedding ceremony of Jetfire/Alya and Jetstorm/Siska. Alya and Siska are trying their wedding dress while Jetfire and Jetstorm are get their decoration on themselves. The other Autobots are planning everything in their marriage such as the place that supposed for them to get marry, and many things that they need to do. Mr Arif and Mrs Rika are surprised of that news but they're finally accepting their daughter's decision to get marry with the jet-twins.

And finally....

"Where is Jetfire? We need to get this marriage hurry!" said Optimus Prime.  
"Be patience, Prime. Maybe he need to face bad weather out there," said Prowl.  
"Yeah, that marriage ceremony will be held tonight, not now," said Sari.  
"I don't know what does Jetfire going out there. Does he get the wedding dress or make the wedding dress?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe he need to make a wedding dress," said Bulkhead.  
"No much to talk. Jetstorm, call your twin now," said Sari.  
"Allright," said Jetstorm ,then he trying to call his twin.  
Suddenly...

Jazz and Blurr are rushing there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"ThereissomethinghappentoJetfire," said Blurr.  
"What's going on out here, loser-bot?" asked Sentinel Prime.  
"Jetifre...he..." said Jazz.  
"What happen to Jetfire?" asked Prowl.  
Jazz mutes for awhile, then he whispering something to Prowl.  
"It can't be!" said Prowl.  
"What happen to Jetfire, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, Jetfire had..."  
"So, what's wrong with my brother?" asked Jetstorm.

All of them are mutes for a while..and their work for that ceremony had been paused.

**A/N: What happen to Jetfire? Get ready for the next chapter.**


	2. Breakeven

"Why are you be like this, Jetstorm?" asked Optimus Prime. Jetstorm mutes.  
"Say it, why are you not talk?" scolded Ratchet.  
"I..I..." said Jetstorm ,very afraid of them.  
"Just explain to to him, sucks!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"Sentinel ,that's too much," said Optimus Prime.  
"You're not supposed to scold him," said Prowl.  
"Listen here, Jetstorm. How does this thing could be happen?" asked Jazz.  
"I don't know it..I don't know...Jetfire had hidden this thing from me..." said Jetstorm, then he crying on Jazz's shoulder.  
"Just say it, Jetstorm. We'll not hurt you,' said Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, my brother..."  
At the same time, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Blurr and Sari are rushing toward them.  
"Why are you not talk to us, Jetstorm?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Actually, Starscream had kidnapped my brother...as he want the wedding ceremony to ruin.." said Jetstorm, then he crying.  
"Starscream had kidnapped Jetfire?" said Sari ,shocked.  
"Yes..Starscream kidnapped him....and Alya knew it..."  
"If Alya knew it, maybe we need to cancel that marriage, are we?" said Sentinel Prime.  
"We cannot cancel that wedding ceremony like that. We need to keep it on but..." said Prowl, then he mutes.  
"But what?" asked Jazz.  
'Is that impossible if Jetstorm is getting marry with both?" said Bulkhead.  
"You cannot say like that! It's already out from Earth culture!" said Sari.  
"So, what else we want to do? We need to get that marriage on without cancel it," said Jetstorm.  
"Maybe..." said Optimus Prime. 'Jetstorm, only you can get marry with Siska.."  
"But what about Alya?"

Since after that, only Jetstorm get marry with Siska, that wedding ceremony still helding with lots of happiness even all visitors don't know what happen behind them. During they're in marriage, Siska is only crying when Jetstorm swearing himself to be her husband all of her life. Now, Siska is owned by Jetstorm.  
At the same time, Alya is only crying due to her relationship with Jetfire not finish with the marriage. She only hope of Jetfire return to her and get marry with her as soon as she still love him.  
Jetfire...he is in one dark room, he had been caught by Starscream, then he always had been beaten and hit by the seeker.

* * *

A week after that marriage happend....  
Alya is still waiting for Jetfire. She is only hoping of that. She cries and patiently waiting for him.  
Siska is walking toward her, persuading her.  
"Alya, what are you waiting for? Jetfire never come to you," said Siska.  
"You say what? You're always hurting me, but do you understanding me?" scolded Alya.  
"Remember, sis. There's something that you can think why does Jetfire lefted you. Maybe he.."  
"He what? Jetfire never cheated me even we're in our relationship previously.."  
"Maybe you want to wait for him until you die?"  
"Yeah..I guess so,"  
"Don't be like that, Alya. Maybe one day, Jetfire will turn to you and get marry with you," said Jetstorm.  
"Really?" asked Alya.  
"Yeah..but you need to wait for him. I hope my brother will come to us,"  
"Yeah, Jetstorm is right," said Siska.  
"Thanks..." said Alya, stop crying thus she hugging her sister. And Jetstorm is hugging his wife.

* * *

At Autobot base...  
Optimus Prime is walking into one control panel room .Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are changing the setting of the machine.  
"Do we have found Jetfire yet?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Not yet, Prime. This computer failed to recognise his trait," said Prowl.  
"Maybe you need to get the new 'hardware' if you want to find him," said Sari.  
"How much that I told you that you cannot disturb our job here? We're too busy to find Jetfire," said Optimus Prime.  
"I know that, but is that wrong if I want to help all of you?"  
"Whatever, as long as you'll help us to find Jetfire,"  
"Okay, big guy,"  
"Prime, we found something!" said Prowl, then Optimus Prime is rushing toward him.  
"What are you finding for, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"This computer shows that something is around the hill 5 kilometre from Detroit city, 690 metre from high sea level," said Prowl.  
"There's could be a Decepticon base out there," said Jazz.  
"And does Jetfire is hidden there?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You want for what? Do you want to kick all of them? I guess not," said Prowl.  
"Can you get back your work, Bumblebee?" asked Optimus Prime. The bee is walking away from him.  
"Prowl, Jazz, you need to go to the scene as you need to find whether Jetfire is hidden there or something else,. Bumblebee and Jetstorm..." When Optimus Prime gives an order..  
"Where's Jetstorm?"  
All of them are shocked.  
"Have you seen Jetstorm?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Not yet, since this morning," said Prowl.  
"We need to find him, instead we need to find Jetfire. Maybe Starscream wants them for get them as the Decepticons and.." said Optimus Prime.

At the same time, Jetstorm is hiding out from the Autobot base, he is holding one mini computer that can help him to find Jetfire.  
"Brother, wait for me. I'll save you, even I need to sacrifice myself for this,"  
Then, Jetstorm is running out from the base, transform into the jet mode and lefting the base and flying away. He flying and flying to the hill that Prowl mentioned for and finally, he arrive there and transforming into the robot mode. He looking to the left and right, finding his twin and triyng to sarch the Decepticon base which Jetfire is hidden there.

Meanwhile, in the Decepticon base...  
Starscream and Blitzwing are keep their opticals to Jetfire, then they're hitting him. Jetfire screaming in pain but those Decepticons are still torturing him.  
"Please don't hurt me...please.." said Jetfire, weaker.  
"You're such a pathethic Autobot! Are you don't know that you and your twin are just a nuisance for us?" scolded Starscream, hang him up.  
"You need to remember vhet doez he zaid," said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"I can't take this..I need my brother..." said Jetfire, weaker.  
"That's enough, you Auto-weak! Maybe you need to get more time to wait for your brother!" scolded Starscream, then he lefting them."  
"Doez your brother come to you and rezcue you? OOHHOO..AHAHAHA....I guezz not! HAHAHAHAHAHA...." said Blitzwing, random, then he lefting Jetfire alone  
Now, Jetfire is bearing in pain, he is waiting for Jetstorm,...but he don't know until when he need to wait for him....

After Jetfire is lefted there alone, he tries to escape himself from the schackles that tied him for a few days. He trying to open it but he failed and he is thinking to solve his problem and then...he is in fire, looks in orange in colour and he take out his flamethrowers to his schackles as it can melt for a few minutes...  
A few minutes later, the schackles is still not melt. All things surrounding him covered by the flame. He is very panic of this situation. He is screaming for help but there is no one can help him.  
But wait! Jetstorm is walking there and he shocked when he see some flamethrowers come toward him thus he avoiding himself from it and he rushing to that see Jetfire is struggling with the fire. And then, Jetstorm is blue in colour as he want to put out the flamethrowers with his wind turbine attack. He put it out while Jetfire had loss of his flamethrowers and then, he fainted.  
Jetstorm is running toward his twin, waking him up.  
"Brother, are you allright?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Brother..I'm...okay...thanks...for..." said Jetfire, weaker then he fainted.  
"Brother, I'll save you and take you out from here. I'm promise, brother," whispered Jetstorm, then he is kissing his twin and take out the schackles from him and drag him out from Decepticon base.

* * *

Hour 2130, Detroit, Jetfire and Jetstorm are arrive at Autobot base, transforming into robot mode. At the same time, Mr Arif and Mrs Rika are in the base too for visiting Siska.  
"Hey, our parent-in-law are come here," said Jetstorm, then he greeting with them properly.  
"Jetstorm, now I want to discuss with you about Jetfire and Alya," said Mr Arif.  
"For marrying them, right?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Of course you are, if not, what else?" asked Siska.  
"I'm sure Alya is very missing me," said Jetfire.  
"Jetfire, this time, nothing that can keep you and my sister apart. You need to be together as we're,"  
And then, Bumblebee and Blurr are come there, following with Jazz, Prowl and Sari.  
"Jetfire, you need to get marry with Alya, okay? She is very love you," said Bumblebee.  
"As long as Alya is missing you," said Prowl.  
"Maybe we need to get the marriage ceremony once again, you dig?" said Jazz.  
"Yeah, right," said Sari.  
"Maybeweneedtothinkitonceagainforthis," said Blurr.  
Suddenly, Siska had received one call from her workplace. She need to work at night-shift.  
"Mom, dad, Jetstorm, I need to get my work. See ya," said Siska, then she lefting them, walking out from the base.  
"Take care of yourself, Siska," said Jetstorm.  
However, Jetfire looks very wierd. He looks want to go somewhere, maybe he want to keep after his 'sister-in-law'.  
He walking out from the base from the backdoor, then he transforming into the robot mode.

Meanwhile, Siska is walking to her workplace, she works as the baker at one bakery shop. When she is in foot, there is something flying over her, when she looking toward it...  
"Hey, what are you.." screamed Siska, then she fee that she had been grabbed by something.  
Actually, Starscream had kidnapping Siska.  
"Hey, you damn usless robot, let me go!" screamed Siska.  
"Never to let you go as you're related with that pathethic Autobot like that jet-twins!" said Starscream, then he decide to transform into jet mode but...  
Jetfire is come there suddenly and attacking Starscream and rescuing Siska and put her down to the ground. Starscream fell very dissapointed and transforming into the jet mode, lefting the scene.  
Jetfire staring toward the fainted Siska. He decide to take her home but he see someone had watching after him thus he transforming into the jet mode, lefting the scene and Siska.

* * *

A few hours later, Siska had been sent to the Autobot base as Prowl and Jazz found her thus they take her there.  
"Siska had got some light injured. Maybe she need some rest," said Ratchet.  
"But do you know what was happen to her?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Someone said that was one Autobot had attacking her," said Prowl.  
"Maybe he was Jetfire," said Sari.  
"How do you know that if you not saw that scene?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I'm just predicting,"

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

When Jetfire arrive there, transforming into the robot mode,  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jetfire. That makes Jetstorm shocked, rushing toward his twin and...hitting him!  
"Jetstorm, why are you hitting your twin?" asked Prowl.  
"Jetstorm, I need you to stop!" said Optimus Prime.  
"He's uselsss. How dare he hurted my wife! My brother should not to do that!" Jetstorm is still hitting Jetfire while he in very high pain.  
"Brother, why are you beating me? I'm not hurting her, I'm just save her," said Jetfire.  
"You save her? Until she had been injured like that?"  
The jet-twin are still fighting until...  
"Jetstorm, stop hitting Jetfire. He's innocent!" said Siska suddenly.  
"What?" Jetstorm is shocked.  
Jetfire is lefting them, transforming into the jet mode. Jetstorm is get after him but Optimus Prime stopping him.  
"Jetstorm, I think Jetfire need to release himself from his tensioness," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I think my brother need my help," said Jetstorm then he transforming into the jet mode and lefting the place.

Meanwhile, Jetfire is in one high place, grieving of that incident.  
**Brother, how could you did this for your own brother..I hate you!**

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no_

Then, Jetstorm is arrive there, transforming into the robot mode, walking toward him.  
"Brother," said Jetstorm.  
"Please let me alone, brother. I hate you!" said Jetfire angrily.  
"Brother, I'm doesn't mean like that, but I..."  
"Are you too much if you hit your own brother? You're only heard someone's word and you think I was wrong, is it you called 'brother'?"  
That sentences makes Jetstorm is slapping Jetfire across his face.  
"I'm sorry, brother. But I don't know what was happen to you," said Jetstorm.

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
what am I suppose to say when i'm all choked up and you're OK  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

"Brother, my future is ruined...I've been kidnapped by the Decepticons and you're live happily with Siska while Alya...she is suffering of me...." said Jetfire, the he crying on his twin's shoulder.  
"Don't be sad, brother. I'm here now," said Jetstorm."  
"Brother, thanks for caring of me..."  
"As are you, brother,"

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop me bleeding  
Cos she moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it dont break even_

"Brother, let's go home," said Jetstorm.  
"No.." said Jetfire. "I want to be with you,"  
"I know that, brother,"  
Both of them are kissing each other.  
"Brother, I love you.."  
"I love you too..."

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryna make sence of what little remains  
Cos you left with no love, with no love to my name_

Jetfire is showing something to Jetstorm. That is one plank with his their name and it also written 'We're never been apart'.  
"Remember, borther, I'm very love you and we never been apart, even the Decepticons are trying to ruin us," said Jetfire.  
"Okay, brother. I promise,' said Jetstorm.  
Then, they're walking out from the place together. And one lovely kiss is given.  
'Okay, brother. Let's go home. I think all of our friends are waiting for us," said Jetstorm.  
"Okay, brother," said Jetfire. They're fall in one lovely hug.  
After that, they're transforming into the jet mode and lefting the place.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god i don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
No it don't break, no it dont break even, no_

Finally, they're arrive at their home, transforming into the robot mode.

At their room, Jetfire is still thinking of something.  
"Are you still thinking of something?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Nothing, brother. I'm thinking of Alya," said Jetfire.  
"That's nothing that happen to her. Go to sleep now,"  
"I know that ,brother,"

* * *

At the next day.  
Jetfire and Jetstorm are flying around the sky to find any Decepticons for destroying the Detroit city.  
"Okay, borther, you go there and I'll go here, okay?" said Jetstorm.  
"Brother, why am I fell strange?" asked Jetfire.  
"What are you mumbling about, brother?"  
Then, Jetfire is lookng like a Decepticons. His opticals turning red and he looks agressive. Then, he is hitting Jetstorm thus he is knocked against one building.  
"Brother, what have you done?" asked Jetstorm.  
"I don't know, brother. But I'm really want to..destroy!" Jetfire is using his flamethrowers to ruin the city and Jetstorm is trying to stop him.  
"Brother, control yourself!"  
"I can't, brother!"  
Then, Jetstorm is attacking his twin with his wind turbine thus Jetfire is thrown down to the ground, fainted.  
"Brother, brother!" Jetstorm is waking him up but...  
"Oh, Primus! What I've done?"  
Then, Jetstorm is taking Jetfire to the Autobot base....and he meet Ratchet...

**A/N: What happen to Jetfire? Get ready for the next chapter...**


	3. Misfortune

And then, Jetstorm is arrive at the Autobot base and transforming into the robot mode, lifting Jetfire and meet Ratchet.  
"DocBot, my brother got a little glitch. You need to save him!" said Jetstorm.  
"Put him here, kid. I'll do the best to save your brother," said Ratchet. Jetstorm is put Jetfire laying down to the medic-bed as he need the treatment from the medic-bot.  
Jetstorm is waiting outside. Jazz is walking toward him.  
"Why are you look not cool. Get yourself in cool way," said Jazz.  
"I can't. My brother had a little glitch. Now, Ratchet is treat him," said Jetstorm.  
"You say, Jetfire had a little glitch? What was happen to him?" asked Prowl.  
"He had some bit change...he looks like a Decepticon.." said Jetstorm.  
'You say that Jetfire is like a Decepticon?" said Optimus Prime.  
"Why? Does anybody here had experienced that scene before?' asked Jetstorm.  
"No...but it's a little strange," said Bumblebee."  
"And maybe you need to dump all of your related brother before something could happen to us soon," said Sentinel Prime.  
"How much that I need to tell you not to inteferent this scene?" said Optimus Prime.  
And then, Ratchet and Jetfire are walking out from that room.  
"DocBot, what was happen to Jetfire?" asked Jetstorm.  
"It's too bad to tell you now.." said Ratchet, shaking his head.  
"Why?"  
That sentences makes all the Autobots are looking over them,

* * *

"Jetfire is a Decepticon?" said Siska, shocked.  
"Shh!! Keep quiet. I don't want anyone know of this," said Jetstorm.  
"But how does Jetfire become a Decepticon?"  
"I don't know but...maybe it happen when Jetfire was in the Decepticon base,"  
"So what are we gonna do now? He'll be in big trouble,"  
"Don't worry about that. Ratchet had given some treatment to him as he'll get back to normal,"  
"But if he..."  
"Don't worry about that, Siska. Everything is allright,"  
Then, Jetstorm is kissing her and they're get for nap.

At the same time, Alya is still in her house, she is laying down on the bed, she is holding the pictures of her and Jetfire.  
"Jetfire, you don't know that I'm very love you. And I'll waiting for you even you're gone for a long time," She is kissing that pics of him and hugging it tightly. Her mom is opening the door slowly thus makes Alya shocked.  
"Alya, are you not sleep yet?" asked Mrs Rika.  
"Okay," said Alya, then she switching off the lamp and get a nap.

* * *

"Brother, I don't want to be a Decepticon! I don't want! I don't want!" screamed Jetfire.  
"You don't be a Decepticon. If you can take it for a short time," said Jetstorm.  
"But brother, they're say that I'll become a Decepticon,"  
"It's just a rumour, brother. Don't be worry,"  
"Really, brother?"  
"Yes, brother.."  
Jetfire is placing his head on his twin's chestplate and purring. Jetstorm is comforting him.  
"Tomorrow, I want to take you somewhere..." said Jetstorm.

* * *

At the next day, Jetstorm is wake up from his bed, he see Siska is still sleeping. Jetfire is walking to him and whispering something to him.  
"Siska, I want to tell you something," said Jetstorm.  
That makes Siska wake up slowly. "Why are you waking me up?"  
"Siska..." "I'm decide to divorce you,"  
"What? Why are you divorce me? Am I have wrong with you?'  
"No..but I have something that I can't avoid for.I have one thing that I..."  
"Let's go, brother!" screamed Jetstorm, pulling Jetfire's hand and lefting out from the scene.  
Then, they're transforming into the jet mode and lefting the base in flash. Siska is running out to get after them but she failed.  
"Jetstorm! Jetfire! Why are you do this to me? Please come back to me.." Siska is crying, walking into the base.  
Jetstorm, I'm very love you, you know? But why are you divorced me? I'm never be unfaithful with you..but why are you..  
"Siska, why are you crying?" asked Sari, rushing toward her.  
"Sari, Jetstrom..he..." Siska is still crying.  
"Please tell me what was happen to you,"  
"I can't tell it. It's too hard to tell.."  
"Oh..tell to us, Siska. We'll keep the secret," said Bumblebee.  
"Okay, I can tell you....actually, Jetstorm...had divorced me...and he take Jetfire away from here," said Siska, crying louder.  
"Jetstorm had divorced you?!" Sari had a little shocked. "But you know why does he.."  
"He doesn't tell me of his reason for divorcing me..."  
"Now, I can tell you why does Jetstorm had divorced you..because...HE IS NOT LOVE YOU! YOU'RE TOO BAD FOR HIM AS YOU'RE THE WORST HUMAN THAT HE GOT!" said Sentinel Prime suddenly.  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime hiting him. "How could you talk to the innocent human like that, Sentinel. You've hurting her, you know?"  
"Why are you want to depend with this human?"  
"She has a big trouble as she need our help for solving it,"  
"Mind your own business, Optimus. As long as you not be regret for what you have done to this human and our bots," Sentinel Prime is lefting them at all.  
"Siska, are you okay?" asked Optimus Prime.  
'I'm okay, Optimus. I want to go home," said Siska, then she calling the cab to take her home. She running to her room and packing all the things and..  
"Siska, you want to left this base? I want you for not to left this place," said Sari.  
"Actually, I'm also thinking of that. But I'm nothing without Jetstorm." said Siska.  
"Siska, lease don't leave us. We're very miss you," said Bumblebee.  
"I know all of you want Siska stay here but we can't do that," said Optimus Prime.  
"If there is one girl had been divorced by her husband, she need to leave her home," said Prowl.  
"That's not cool," said Jazz.  
Then, the cab is arrive thus Siska is bring her bag and lefting the base, She walking into that car and lefting them. She waving her hand and she is crying. Finally, the cab is dissappeared from the sight.  
"Poor Siska. She had been divorced by Jetstorm without any reason," said Prowl.  
"But I don't know why does he divorced her like that. Maybe there is something had happen to them,.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Such as what?" asked Sari.

* * *

The cab is arrive at her previous home, she walking out from the cab and paying some fare. She walking toward the door, knocking it.  
"Mom, Dad, Alya! I'm home," said Siska. Mrs Rika is opening the door.  
"Siska, why are you come here? Where's Jetstorm?" asked Mrs Rika.  
Siska mutes for a while, then she knees down opposite her mom, and crying, "Mom...Jetstorm had divorced me! He don't love me! Please forgive me, mom! Let me stay here.."  
But Mrs Rika pushing her down. "You're heartless daughter! You're get married with that robot, who told you to do that?"  
"Mom, I'm very love Jetstorm and I've been divorced by him, but please let me stay here for a while..please, mom.."  
"Get lost, you useless daughter!" Mrs Rika pushing her down again. Siska is sill crying. Mr Arif is walking out from the house.  
"Dad, look at mom. She tortured me," said Siska, cries.  
"What's wrong with you, Siska?' asked Mr Arif.  
"Jetstorm had divorced her. Now, she had been a widow of a robot," said Mrs Rika.  
"Are you not pity of her? She had been divorced by Jetstorm. You need to help her,"  
"Ignore her! She will make us in big shame for this family!" Then, Mrs Rika is walking into the house, following by Mr Arif. Siska is still crying, being alone. Then, Alya is walking out from her house.  
"Siska, what was happen to you?" asked Alya.  
"Alya, Jetstorm...he had divorced me! Mom chased me out from here and mot let me stay here. Please persuade her to let me stay here, Alya. Please.." said Siska.  
"Alya, don't trying to let your sister in to this house. She's not your sister anymore," said Mrs Rika suddenly, walking out from the house.  
"Mom ,how could you.." Alya suddenly throwing out her voice louder thus Mrs Rika slapping her across her face.  
"Don't be ungrateful daughter like her. Walk in hurry!" Mrs Rika is rushing into the house, following by Alya.  
Meanwhile, Siska is still alone...she walking away from her house....the rain is falling down.... She is in wetness and coldness...she need something to get her full and dry...  
"Mom...Dad....Alya..... please help me...."  
"Jetstorm, what happen to you now? I'm very love you...."

* * *

A few hours later, Jetfire and Jetstorm are arrive at the Autobot base, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Jetstorm, Jetfire, where are you going recently?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We're just take a rest outside," said Jetstorm.  
"You don't know that Siska lefted this place recently after you divorced her, why are you did that?"  
Jetstorm mutes for a while.  
"One more thing, Jetfire, are you sure you want to get marry with Alya?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"No, Prime. I don't want to get marry with Alya," said Jetfire.  
"But why?"  
Jetfire mutes for a while, then he pulling his twin's hand to their room. Optimus Prime looks very confused of them.  
"I don't know what else I want to tell them..."

That statement had make all the Autobot shocked.  
"See? Jetstorm had divorced Siska and Jetfire refused to get marry with Alya. This is all your fault, Optimus!" said Sentinel Prime.  
"Don't trying to accuse me promiscuously. This is not my fault. But.." said Optimus Prime.  
"But what? Because of you, they're ruined. Siska had become sucks and Alya now..."  
That fight makes Prowl and Jazz rushing there to stop them from keep fighting.  
"Prime, we need to discuss what was happen to Jetstorm and Jetfire," said Prowl.  
"What else that we want to do now? Everything had been ruined!" said Sentinel Prime.  
"Crazy! This thing makes this scene better," said Jazz.  
All of them are shocked. "What do you mean, Jazz?" asked Prowl.  
Then, Blurr, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari are walking there and explaining of something.  
"Optimus, you say that Jetfire had refused to get marry with Alya, is it true?" asked Sari.  
"Yes...Jetfire had refused to get marry with Alya," said Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, everything is getting worst. Jetstorm had divorced Siska. Jetfire don't want to get marry with Alya. So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe we need to discuss something with them or they're..." said Bulkhead.  
"They're what?" asked Prowl.  
"I think the Decepticon want to take the oppurtunity for this weakness," said Sari.  
"Solid. Maybe you need to predict what happen after this," said Jazz.

At the same time, Alya is getting her way to go to the Autobot base. Unfortunately, her motorcycle that she ride is break-down. Thus she stops at the roadside and she see her motorcycle is run out of fuel. She decide to take a cab suddenly...  
There is one Decepticon had catching Alya and take her away from the place. She screaming loudly but no one is there.  
"Listen here, human. I need you as your jet-lover doesn't love you anymore so this oppurtunity will be taken by Megatron," said Starscream, take her away.  
"Help! Help!" screamed Alya. Finally, that jet is dissappeared.

* * *

"What? Alya is not in your house? But you say she went here?" asked Sari, on the phone with Siska.  
"Yeah, she went here as she want to discuss with you for the marriage of you and Jetfire...but why is she not arrive there," said Siska.  
"Okay, I'll call you later if she come here, okay?"  
"Okay, Sari,"  
The phone call ended. Suddenly, Bumblebee is rushing there.  
"Sari, this a bad news. Alya had been kidnapped by Starscream!" said Bumblebee.  
"What? Alya had been kidnapped?" Sari is shocked of that news.

"Alya had been kidnapped?" Optimus Prime is shocked.  
"How does this thing could happen?" asked Jetfire suddenly. All the Autobots looking over him.  
"See? This thing is your fault! You're refused to get marry with Alya and she had been kidnapped by the Decepticon. Now, we can't find her. Jetfire, you're should be responsible for this!" said Bumblebee.  
"Brother... you're need to..." said Jetstorm.  
"Enough, brother! I can't take of this! I don't want to get marry with Alya and you're blaming me for this? I don't want this thing happen to me! I don't want!" screamed Jetfire, then he rushing to his room, following with Jetstorm.

* * *

"Alya had been kidnapped by Starscream?" said Siska, shocked, on the phone with Sari.  
"Alya had been kidnapped last evening. We tried to find her but we're failed." said Sari.  
"No wonder she still not arrive there, right?"  
"You need to tell your parent of this. Maybe they're understand,"  
"Okay, Sari. Take care. And what about Jetstorm? Does he explain you why does he..."  
The call ended suddenly when Mrs Rika says, "Siska, you say that Alya had been kidnapped?'  
"Mom," said Siska then she rushing to her mom and crying, "Mom, Alya had been kidnapped and the Autobots failed to find her. Mom, please do something!"  
"No way, Siska. You need to get help from that robots. You're not my daughter anymore!"  
"Mom, please don't treat me like this! Dad! Please!"  
"You're ungrateful daughter! You're should take care of your sister, and you want us to help you. Sorry, Siska but we can't do anything from you," said Mr Arif, then he lefting the house following with Mrs Rika, Siska is crying in living room alone, begging of her misfortune.  
"Alya, I'm sorry, I'm failed to afford this...I failed to save you....."  
"Jetstorm, please help me.....you need to save Alya..."  
"Jetfire, how could you do this to my sister. You're so cruel! I hate you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream is arrive at the Decepticon base, transforming into the robot mode, then he walking toward Megatron.  
"What have you get there, Starscream?" asked Megatron.  
"I found one human that related with the Autobot jet-twin," said Starscream, holding Alya and giving her to Megatron.  
"Well done, Starscream. You can left this place now,"  
"Okay, Megatron. I have more thing that I need to solve for,"  
Starscream is lefting the place. Megatron placing Alya on one table. She trying to run away but the Decepticon tyrant never let her away.  
"Listen here, female human...I want you to be as my mate...so, would you want it..." said Megatron.  
"No! I don't want you! You're such an evil robot! I'm only want Jetfire! I only want Jetfire!" screamed Alya.  
"That Autobot doesn't want you anymore and you hoping of him? I think you need me right now.."  
"Don't! I don't want you! I don't want you!"  
Alya is running from the place but Megatron quickly grabbing her thus...  
"Please, human lady...I want you as my mate..."  
"I say, I don't want!"  
The Decepticon tyrant throwing her on the ground thus Alya unable to walk and move away from him. Then, Megatron is moving closer to her and....  
"Please, let me to.."  
"I don't want you!"  
Finally, Megatron raped her.

**A/N: Get ready for the next chapter. **


	4. When You Look Me in The Eyes

The rain is falling down heavily. Jetstorm and Jetfire are looking out of the window. They're very worried of Alya's safety. Is she okay there?  
"Brother, I'm sorry, for my mistake," said Jetfire.  
"That's nothing that you can do ,brother. Everything is too late," said Jetstorm.  
And then, Siska and Bumblebee are walking toward them.  
"Come on, jet-twins. If you stare there, Alya can't come here," said Bumblebee.  
"Hey, we're looking after her, you know?" scolded Jetfire.  
"You're looking over her? So, where is her?" The bee is looking out the window, finding Alya but he only pretending, teasing Jetfire.  
"Can you not trying to tease me like that?!"  
"Brother, please stop fighting," Jetstorm trying to stop that fight.  
Suddenly, there is one knock from the baseboor. The jet-twin are running toward the door following by Bumblebee and Siska. When they're open the door...  
Alya is fainted in front of them! They're shocked.  
"Alya! Alya!" screamed Bumblebee, grabbing her.  
"Alya, what was happen to you?" asked Siska.  
"I can't...I...can't take...this...anymore..." said Alya, weaker.  
Jetstorm is looking after his twin but Jetfire immediately running toward his room and locking it. And then, Sari, Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz are rushing toward the scene.  
"Alya, what was happen to you?" asked Sari.  
"That...grey..robot...he..raped..me..." replied Alya, weaker.  
"Grey robot? You mean, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime, shocked.  
"I don't..know..but I..can't...take..this...anymore..I..wanna..go home..."  
"Alya, mom and dad had dumped us. We need to stay here," said Siska.  
"What?" Alya is really shocked thus she running toward Jetfire's room and knocking the door harshily.  
"Jetfire! Jetfire! Please open the door! I need your help now! Please!" screamed Alya.  
"Brother, open up! Alya is really love you, why do you did this to her? Brother, open the door now!" screamed Jetstorm.  
Jetfire is grieving in his room, thinking of his misfortune. He don't want to open the door as Alya will asking him for everything.

* * *

"Now, do you see what was happen to us? Alya had been kidnapped by the Decepticon and she almost be Megatron's victim. We need to stop all of them right now!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"We cannot do this to them, Sentinel. You need to know, we don't have any strong evidence to prove that that human girls were be Megatron's victim. We're don't know of it,' said Optimus Prime.  
"You're always depend to that sucks human, why?"  
"They're in big trouble now. We need to protect them,"

At the same time, Sari is walking toward Alya, she is crying against the wall.  
"Alya, I think better you and Siska return to your home. This place is not safe for both of you," said Sari.  
"But they're hate us right now. Who else will take care after us?" said Alya.  
"Alya, Sari is right. We need to go home, maybe they're really miss us," said Siska.  
"Okay, sis. We'll going home tonight,"

* * *

That night, Prowl and Jazz are finishing their work at control panel room. Then, they're walking out from that room.  
"Prowl, you think shouldn't we keep them stay here?" asked Jazz.  
"I guess maybe. The Decepticons want them for something bad. We need to keep them here until everything becomes better," said Prowl.  
"But if the Decepticons want that jet-twin, why are they involved too?"  
"I'm not sure of this, Jazz.."  
After they're lefting the room, Jetfire is sneaking into that room quickly then he activating his skidplate to fly up as he know that room is strict of security. Then, he arive at the main computer, then he placing both of his hand at the keyboard to get the passcode. After it is activated, there is one alarm ringing. Jetfire shocked.  
"What is going on to this room?" Sentinel Prime is rushing into that room , following Prowl and Jazz. And then, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jetstorm and Siska are rushing there.  
"Hey you useless metals! What are you doing to this room?" asked Sentinel Prime, gets his sword and shield to attack Jetfire but he failed when Jetfire flying up suddenly and attacking him with his flamethrowers. Luckily Optimus Prime save him. Then, Prowl and Jazz are ready with their fighting skills to get battle with Jetfire but they're failed too.  
"Jetfire, you know what you've done to your own friend?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm getting to..." said Jetfire, then his yellow opticals turn red and he looks more agressive then before.  
"Jetfire is become a Decepticon!" said Bumblebee.  
"Jetfire, you need to get back to the normal. You need to be calm," said Siska  
"I don't want to hear your words, useless human!" screamed Jetfire, then he attacking her with his flamethrower but suddenly Jetstorm trying to inteferent the scene.  
"Siska, look out!" screamed Jetstorm.  
But it's too late. Siska had been burnt by that flamethrowers, she screaming loudly and Jetstorm is getting his wind turbine to cool her down....  
It's put out at last. However...  
"Siska...Siska..." Jetstorm is walking toward unconscious Siska. She is dead.  
"Brother, look what have you done to her! She is dead!" screamed him to Jetfire.  
Now, Jetfire is running out from the base and transforming into the jet mode and lefting the place at all.  
Jetstorm is sad of her death. And also the Autobots.

* * *

A few days after Siska's death....  
Jetstorm only grieving of everything that happen to him. He lost his twin and his Siska. He don't know what else that happen after this.  
"Jetstorm, you need to find Jetfire right now," said Optimus Prime. Jetstorm only mutes and keep himself there.  
"Jetstorm, are you listen to me?" asked him again.  
"Jetstorm!"  
"Prime?" replied Jetstorm.  
"Jetstorm, are you listen to my order, get after Jetfire now!"  
"No, I can't,'  
"But why? Does Jetfire is your brother?"  
"But not now...."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Then, Jetstorm is walking toward Optimus Prime, explaining something.  
"Listen here, Prime. I decided to divorce Siska because I want to keep after my brother. And my brother decided to refuse to get marry with Alya because he don't want Alya been tortured by him as what does happen to Alya after she become Megatron's slave!" said Jetstorm.  
"So, you did this for their importance but why are they still been tortured?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Then, Jetstorm is running out from the base, transforming into the jet mode, lefting the base. Optimus Prime is running after him until the outside of the base but he failed.  
"Jetstorm, you need to come back here! That's my order!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
Now, Jetstorm is trying to find Jetfire and Alya.  
**Brother, I'll trying to save you...even you're not an Autobot anymore....**

At the same time, at one place... the rain falling down heavily.  
Jetfire is crying of his misfortune. He dn't know what else he want to do after this.  
**Brother, I'm sorry for make you in trouble. But I doesn't mean to hurt you..please, brother...please forgive me...  
**Then, he hear someone is crying beside him, then he is staring to...  
"Alya?"

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

Alya is stop crying.  
"Jetfire?" asked Alya.  
"Alya, how are you come here?" asked Jetfire.  
Then, Alya is hugging him lovely, she is very missed of him.  
"Jetfire, you need to help me. That robot had raped me and they're always tortured me. You need to stop them and save me!"  
"Alya, I'll do the best for you but I don't know that you'll become like this....but what do you mean with 'that robot'?"  
"She is referring to us!" Megatron and Starscream are appear suddenly. Alya is shocked and running behind Jetfire.  
"Hey, you Decepticons! You're should not do this to her!" screamed Jetfire.  
"Why are we should did that if we're not a Decepticon?" Then, Megatron is shooting Jetfire with his cannon blast luckily Jetfire avoiding it with flying.  
Starscream then grabbing Alya and transforming into the vehicle mode to take her away. She is screaming for help and Jetfire notices it.  
"I'll save you, Alya!" screamed Jetfire, then he gets his flamethrowers to attack Starscream but...  
Starscream transforming into the robot mode suddenly and avoiding himself from being burnt and releasing Alya and....  
Alya had been burnt by that flamethrowers and falling down to the ground harshly. Now, she had badly hurt on her head.  
"Alya! Alya!" screamed Jetfire, running toward Alya and get after her. Megatron and Starscream are lefting the place quickly.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

"Alya, are you allright?" asked Jetfire.  
"Jet..fire...I'm...okay..." said Alya, weaker.  
"Alya, I'm sorry for killed you, but I doesn't mean to.."  
"That's...okay...Jetfire....We..can...meet....at..."  
"Meet at what?"  
Finally, Alya is dead at Jetfire's lap. Jetfire is screaming loudly, he can't take this reality that his lover is dead.  
Meanwhile, Jetstorm is arrive at the scene, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Brother, I'm coming to save you!" said Jetstorm.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

"Brother, I'm glad you're come to me!" screamed Jetfire.  
"Me too..what the thing on your hand?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Alya...she's dead...due to myself....This is all my fault, brother! What would we do now?"  
"Brother, you need to get calm. I'm also lost of my Siska but you need to get yourself into normal before you're become a totally Decepticon,"  
"I know it, brother..."

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

"Okay, brother. Let's go home. All the Autobots are searching you,' said Jetstorm, then he bring his twin from there.  
And then, all the Autobot are rusing there, transforming into the robot mode. Sari also come there too.  
"Jetstorm, are you allright?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Does Jetfire become a Decepticon again?" asked Ratchet.  
"Not anymore...but Alya is dead in his hands..." said Jetstorm, then Jetfire is walking toward the Autobot but...  
"I can't, brother. I don't want the same thing happen to them again," said Jetfire.

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

"Brother, you're been healed now. You ned to return to them, including me.." said Jetstorm.  
That sentences makes Jetfire become more confident to his condition. "Thanks, brother,"  
"That's okay, brother. Everything is allright,'  
Then, they're get themselves in one lovely kiss and then... they're walking to the scene and....  
Jetfire had been shot by something and fainted on the ground. All the Autobots are shocked and looking over the surrounding.  
Actually, Starscream had shoot Jetfire. "Now, the jet-twin will be extinct from the Cybertronian history ever!"  
Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz are catching him for keep him away from getting worst.  
"You're pathethic Auto-twins! You need to die!" said Starscream.  
Jetstorm is grabbing Jetfire up, waking him up.  
"Brother, keep holding on, brother. I'm very need you!" screamed Jetstorm.  
"I can't, brother..." said Jetfire.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's allright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never want to let you go._

"Brother, Alya..and Siska..." Jetfire is talking of something.  
"Brother, please stop mumbling. You're getting weaker now!" said Jetstorm.  
Actually, Jetfire see Alya and Siska, they're looks like an angel waiting for him to the heaven.  
"Brother, see you at..." Jetfire is become weaker and...he is dead at Jetstorm's lap.  
"Brother? BROTHER!!!' screamed Jetstorm, now he is nothing without his twin.  
Starscream is still laughing, "Pathethic Autobots! Now you're lost of your twin ever. You're just nothing!"  
That sentences makes Jetstorm feels very angry and sad...he is lost of everything, including Jetfire. He is blue in colour now.  
"Jetstorm, what are you doing?" asked Bumblebee.  
"It sems he wants to attack Starscream," said Sari.  
"Jetstorm, please don't make any action right now. He'll kill you!" said Optimus Prime.  
But, Jetstorm is in his intention to kill Starscream.  
"He killed my future..he killed my life...he killed my lover....and now....."

_When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's allright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

Jetstorm is moving forward and gets his wind turbine to attack Starscream.  
"HOW DARE YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!" screamed Jetstorm.  
"Jetstorm!! NO!!!" screamed all the Autobots.  
Finally....

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jetstorm is been shot by Starscream thus he is unconscious on the ground. He is dead...with his twin....

The End

Moral Value: The siblings love is stronger than everything.

**A/N: See? This story is very worst, right? Okay, I want to tell you that this story is an adaptation from one Malay movie entitled 'Qabil Khushry Qabil Igam'.  
So, for all Malaysian, Indonesian and Singaporean author, send a review to me if you're noticed or not of every plot in this story.**

* * *


End file.
